wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Guy Brighton
Guy Brighton is the second romanceable character from The Princess of Crystal Mystery Series and a student in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. Story Background After his mother death, Guy Brighton had always restricted his own magic power fearing he would end up like his father Aster, who turned towards hatred due to lust of power from dark magic. Guy went to Gedonelune Academy to practice and polish his light magic in hopes of taking down his father. Season 4 In Guy's route, he and Randy were playing Ladilz with water when they accidentally soaked Liz Hart. To dry and protect her from cold, Guy offered Liz his cloak, but soon she walks away their emblems on her uniform and his cloak reacted shining, indicating the buddy contract. Liz took off the cloak returning it to Guy, who went along with the buddy situation. Although from different classes, Guy being from Potestas and Liz from Fortitudo, both were able to pair up in group classes, magic assignments, and supplementary classes. Guy failed in most magic spells due to his restriction in his own magic powers, but as both progressed together they supported each other. Having the same dream-visions regarding a songstress, Guy and Liz decided to go for the forest shown in the dream. At the forest Crystal Cave, they faced its guardian, Cerim Leiado, who was angry for the unwanted intrusion. The songstress, Saella, despite being protected in the Crystal Cave, was being threatened from dark magic from the outside making the crystal cracks. Guy asked Liz to break off the buddy contract, telling her about his father Aster relation with dark magic and that he feared Aster could be involved in this matter. Liz understanding of why Guy was trying to push her away, finds Cerim and the two heads back to the songstress, only to find her crystal heavily damaged by a powerful spell. The dark magic created by Aster took over the Crystal Cave and its forest. Guy and Liz were able to overcome and get free from the paralyzing dark magic that took their body. As soon as Aster tried to attack Liz, Guy shot a light arrow through his magic and through his body, making his father retreat from the cave. In the end, professor Conrad Schuyler and Saella paired up with Liz and Guy, defeating his father by purifying the dark magic. Personality Most of the time, Guy appears cheerful and carefree, often laughing off mistakes and faking his magic in fear of getting better, but as the route progresses, he is shown to be more serious when it comes to keeping people safe. He is quite easy-going and protective of the people he cares about. Guy is known to be quite popular and used to dislike professor Schuyler stating once that "A dream with him appearing soon turns into a nightmare." Magical Abilities Guy was ashamed of his father Aster, who was a dark magic mage, and to avoid becoming like him he repressed his own magical powers fearing they would bend to dark magic as well. This restraint in magic made his spells go awry at times. Later in his route, Guy worked his light magic in order to become stronger and stop his father. Trivia *Guy loves ladilz, and often plays with Randy and a team in his free time. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Humans Category:Wizards